Tony's New Girl
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony finds himself in love with a new girl. Gibbs and the team come to help him celebrate. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo never thought he could love another woman more than he loved Ziva David. That all changed one day in mid June. The day his wife of nearly two years Ziva Elizabeth David welcomed a daughter Talia Kelly DiNozzo.

Tony smiledd as he held the newest member of his family in his arms as she slept. Ziva was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. He loved both his girls and wanted to spend time with them but they needed their rest. In the final week of Ziva's pregnancy little Talia had grown restless and neither her nor her mother had gotten much sleep. The door clicked open, Tony looked up and saw Gibbs standing their.

"Hey Boss" Tony whispered.

"Haven't been your Boss in over a year DiNozzo but seriously how are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Both mother and baby are doing well just exhausted." Tony replied.

"That's too be expected. How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I never thought I could love another human being this much." Tony replied voice cracking.

"That was a good feeling." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I didn't mean to..." Tony replied nervously.

*TWACK* "Dammint DiNozzo don't let my grief ruin one of the greatest days of your life." Gibbs warned after smacking Tony lightly on the head.

Even though it wasn't hard and Tony held her in tight grip. The jolt of the slap awoke Talia. She opened her eyes, looked into Gibbs's eyes and cooed.

"I think she likes you." Tony replied.

"May I hold her?" Gibbs asked.

"You didn't even have to ask you are her grandfather after all." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied gently collecting Talia in his arms.

"No problem. Hey where are the others?" Tony asked.

"Abby is a little to excited so McGee is helping her calm down a bit, Ducky is waiting for a repairman, and Jimmy has to wait for Breena to get home before he can come Quinn has a fever." Gibbs explained.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's just an ear infection but she had to leave daycare and the hospital is not the best place for her when she's sick. Either she'll get something worse or spread her germs." Gibbs replied.

"Who's watching Mary?" Tony asked. Mary was Abby and McGee's seven month old daughter.

"Sarah has her." Gibbs replied.

"When's she due again?" Tony asked.

"September 3rd." McGee replied entering the room.

"Hey Probie, Abby." Tony replied.

"Hey this is so exciting. I wish Ziva would wake up." Abby said.

"Ah hello Anthony sorry I am late but the when I plugged in my cellphone this morning sparks flew out of the plug." Ducky replied.

"It's fine you didn't miss much." Tony assured.

"Mr. Palmer in en route and Breena says congratulations." Ducky replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"What's her name?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I want to wait until everybody is here." Tony replied.

"It's fine I'm here. I can't stay long but I am here." Jimmy said.

"Just tell Abby before she explodes." Ziva replied.

Tony picked up the birth certificate and began to read. "Parents Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo and Ziva Elizabeth David-DiNozzo, 20 inches long, 7.3 LBS, hair color black, eye color brown, born at 2:55 PM."

"That's great but what is her name?" McGee asked semi annoyed.

"Talia Kelly DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"Cute" Abby replied.

"Beutiful" McGee added.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl." Ducky stated.

"She'll have gurdian angels then." Jimmy replied nervously hoping he didn't say anyhting hurtful.

"Kelly would have loved that you named your baby after her." Gibbs replied.

"I'm glad you approved. Me and Ziva's deal was if it was a boy I picked the first name and she picked the middle name and if it was a girl she got to pick the first name and I got the middle one. I thought about Kate but that just didn't fit but Kelly felt right." Tony replied.

"I picked Talia because she was so expresive just like Talia. I was planning on Arianna the whole pregnancy." Ziva added.

"Well it's perfect." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Later that evening eveybody else had gone hom and Ziva was being taught how to breeastfeed. So Tony and Gibbs stood in the hallway.

"I know I don't have to tell you this but be good to them." Gibbs said.

"I will. I love them more than anything else and I will do everything in my power to stay with them." Tony replied.

"Remeber rule eight never take anyhting for granted." Gibbs said.

"I won't" Tony assured.

"That's my boy. Well I have to call my dad and tell him he's a great grandfather before he goes to sleep." Gibbs replied.

The two men shared an understanding smile before Gibbs turned to leave for home and Tony went to re-enter the room. He and his girls would come home the next day and he was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't normally publish on Tuesday's but it's my birthday and I wanted to have a birth story for my favorite TV couple. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and vote in my poll for my story "New Life".**


End file.
